1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a conveyor capable of performing position adjustment of a sheet-shaped medium; and a recording apparatus including the conveyor.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a conveyor for conveying a sheet (recording medium) on which an image is recorded. The conveyor may include an upstream roller pair and a lateral misregistration correcting unit configured to set a sheet at a predetermined width-directional position along a reference plane. The lateral misregistration correcting unit includes a reference plate having the reference plane and a downstream roller pair constituted by a lateral misregistration correction roller and an inclined conveyor roller. The rotation shafts of the paired upstream rollers are both orthogonal to the reference plane, whereas the rotation shaft of the inclined conveyor roller is inclined with respect to the reference plane. The downstream roller pair is positioned between the reference plane and the center of the sheet and is closer to the reference plane than to the center of the sheet, in the width direction of the sheet.
In the conveyor using such a lateral misregistration correcting unit, when the downstream roller pair nips a sheet, to begin with, the sheet rotates so that the tail end of the sheet approaches the reference plane. Thereafter, as the sheet contacts with the reference plane, the sheet reversely rotates on account of the reaction to the contact, so that the leading end of the sheet approaches the reference plane. As a result, the sheet is positioned so that the side edge thereof extends along the reference plane, and the sheet is conveyed along the reference plane. In this way, the correction of the width-directional position of the sheet (so-called side registration) is carried out.